


Unattended Baggage

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standalone snippet, though in my mind there are more scenes like this going on, including some from Martin's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unattended Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/1249.html?thread=2808289)

Douglas lay on the bed, eyes fixed somewhere on the ceiling without seeing the spotless surface. The voices from the other room had quieted down, but their echoes lingered in his mind.

He knew how these things went. Martin would defend him fiercely in front of anyone else, using sarcastic and scathing remarks that Douglas recognised from his own repertoire - defending, Douglas suspected, his own choice for a partner as much as the partner himself.

Martin would be bristling, snidely explaining the concept of bisexuality in general and the reality of them being bisexual in particular, with big complicated words - to Simon - or one-syllable, four-letter words - to Caitlin.

Douglas knew that later, Simon long gone to his "normal", one-wife-one-kid-another-next-year family, the doubts would start creeping in. The energy of the fight spent, the outside adversary momentarily defeated, Martin would be left with the thoughts.

Martin would start looking at Douglas for any signs that he might be using Martin - to convince himself that Simon was just talking rubbish, of course. But what would he see?


End file.
